


5sos Imagines and Preferences

by Supernaturalbitch



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalbitch/pseuds/Supernaturalbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here are some imagines and preferences. Comment your ideas and I'll do them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5sos Imagines and Preferences

*Trigger Warning*

You sat on the floor of your's and Michael's bedroom. You continued to stare at your phone. You re-read the tweet. 'Michael5SOS: Always gonna love this gorgeous girl' He tagged a picture of a girl you had never seen. She was beautiful. Heck, she was probably a model. Way better then you. You got up and walked to the bathroom. Your hands gripped the sink tightly. You hesitantly rose you're head to look at your reflection. 'Disgusting!' Hissed a voice. You shook your head. You were disgusting. This girl in the mirror wasn't the girl you used to be. This girl was ugly. She had hallowed out cheeks. A thin frame. She had matted (h/c) hair. Her makeup was smeared and She knew who she was. She was a Bitch! An ugly worthless Bitch, who was a charity case to Michael.  
You opened the bathroom cabinet searching for a bottle of pills. You started thinking about Michael. Maybe you weren't supposed to do this. You quickly drowned the thought within a sea of self doubt. Opening the bottle you dumped the contents into your Palm. Over 40 pills. Perfect. Enough to kill you in 30 minutes. You topped your head back and took a deep breath. Emptying the pills into your mouth. You cupped your hand under the sink and gathered some water in your hand. Drinking the water you downed the pills.  
Michael had gotten home momemts before. He heard sobbing coming from the bathroom. Rushing to the door he pounded on it furiously. "Y/N open the door. Please, I can help you." He pleaded. You shook your head, even though he couldn't see you. You had fifteen minutes left. Michael pounded into the door with his shoulder. On the third try the door opened. He saw you sitting on the floor almost asleep. He rushed over to you and took you into his arms. "Y/N, how many pills did you take?" He asked worriedly. You were unable to speak. He leaned you over the edge of the toilet and shoved two fingers down your throat. You coughed but eventually puked up the pills along with all the food you had eaten that day. When you were finished you leaned back against him and sobbed silently. He rubbed your arms as he hugged and comforted you. "Next time, talk to me. I am always here for you. I love you." He whispered into your hair. "I love you too." You mumbled into his chest.


End file.
